It's all in your head
by DamonFTW
Summary: Caroline finds Damon wandering around Mystic falls, confused, covered in blood and with wounds that won't heal. It is up to her and Elena to figure out what's wrong with him and who is responsible, will they succeed? Please read and review, next chapter will be up asap and any suggestions are welcome : DELENA STORY. set whilst Stefan is missing during season 3.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline finds Damon wandering around Mystic falls, confused, covered in blood and with wounds that won't heal. She brings him back to Elena and they attempt to find out what's wrong with him. Will they succeed and find out who is responsible? Delena story. A bit of a rubbish summary and i'm not an amazing writer but please give it a chance, also please can you review so i know if anybody's reading? I'm hoping to make this into quite a long story and i've started on the second chapter so it should be up asap. Please feel free to give me suggestions on what you think should happen next and ill try and do it for you :) don't forget to review, it would make my day x Thank you, enjoy :p

The sound of Elena's cell phone vibrating woke her suddenly. She sat up and glanced around, realising she'd fallen asleep on a couch in the boarding house. It continued to buzz and she picked it up, reading the caller ID. It was Caroline, she internally sighed and braced her self for a cheery conversation that she wasn't in the mood for.

''Hey Caroline, what's up?'' she said in a friendly tone.

''Elena, where are you!?'' Caroline jumped straight into the questions, not bothering with the usual greetings.

''Erm...i'm at the boarding house waiting for Damon, is everything okay?''

Caroline sounded breathless on the other end of the phone. ''No, erm...i don't know. Damon's here, i found him near the grill and there's something really wrong with him. There wasn't anybody else who i could call who'd be able to help, he's totally messed up...so i called you..'' She was talking incredibly fast and Elena was struggling to proccess her words.

''Woah, Caroline slow down. What's wrong with him? Is he hurt?'' Elena had stood up by now, pacing around the sitting room listening intently to her friend.

''Yeah, Yeah he's hurt bad and he's talking funny...i was coming out of the grill and i saw him sat on the floor against the wall, which was a bit weird. So i went to him and i realised something was seriously wrong, and he's trying to run off and he's really strong. Elena it's taking all my strength to keep him here, i don't think it's a good idea to let him go because...Well when you see him you'll know. I didn't know who else to call because there isn't anybody who could help, Stefan's gone and...i just thought it would be best to tell you..'' She didn't even stop to breathe as she explained what had happened to Elena, who had also stopped breathing on the other end.

''Er..Um..Okay, can you get him back to the boarding house?'' Elena asked, running her hand through her hair. She was getting really worried now. _What the hell had happened?_

There was a commotion on the other side of the phone. ''OW! Damon, Jesus Christ!'' Caroline put the phone back to her ear. ''I might be able to get him to the boarding house, but it wont be easy. He's going mental.''

''Okay Caroline, be careful. I'll see you soon.''

Caroline was struggling to keep hold of Damon as he tried to break free, he was way stronger than her and it took every ounce of strength that she had just to keep him from running away. ''Er, yeah cya soon Elena''

The line went dead as Caroline hung up. Elena put her cell phone back in her pocket and paced around. What was wrong with Damon? Why is he acting weird? He was hurt but why hadn't he healed already?

She couldn't stop the questions running through her mind. Why wasn't it possible just to have a normal day in Mystic falls? She'd only come around to see him. Ever since Stefan left they had gotten really close and nowadays she hated being apart from him for too long. He'd really helped her to forget about the bad things that have been going on in her life. She was almost hyperventilating with worry as she wandered what could be wrong with him.

-TVD-

Elena immediatley turned around and began walking toward the hallway at the sound of the front door opening.

''Elena!'' Caroline's voice echoed through the house as Elena almost ran around the corner. She stopped dead in her tracks as she took in the scene in front of her. Damon had one arm over Caroline's shoulder as she dragged him through the door, supporting his full body weight. His head was slumped forward, his raven hair hiding his face. There was blood all the way down his slightly ripped t-shirt and atleast four stake wounds on his chest. He was trying to touch them but was obviously too exhausted to do so. Elena glanced at his hands, his skin was incredibly pale. She gasped and ran toward him.

''NO!'' Caroline shouted as Elena froze. ''Don't get too close to him yet, i think he's hurt some people. I don't know how he'll react around you.'' she added.

Elena frowned. ''Hurt some people? How do you know?'' she wanted to scream at Caroline, even though none of this was her fault. She just wanted some answers.

''I can smell human blood, it's all over him. I just don't understand why his wounds haven't healed.'' Caroline replied, struggling to keep Damon upright.

''I thought you said he was kicking off?'' Elena was barely paying attention to Caroline now, instead she was staring at Damon, just wanting him to be okay.

''He was, but then he just stopped and let me bring him here, i don't know...i think he's too tired to fight back.'' all of a sudden Damon dropped to his knees and almost brought Caroline down with him. ''Woah!'' she lifted his arm away from her shoulder and stood up, trying to stop him face planting the floor.

Elena intinctively ran forward and crouched down in front of him, ignoring Caroline as she protested. She couldn't see his face properly. Slowly, she lifted his dark hair and spoke to him, hoping he'd respond.

''Damon?'' he didn't respond.

She put her hand under his chin and lifted his head so she could see his face. She almost gasped when she saw it. There was blood all over his mouth, almost dripping from his chin. Crimson in contrast to his extremely white skin. His eyes were half closed, as if he were about to fall asleep. Even in the state he was in, Elena couldn't help but notice that he was still georgous. She felt a sudden urge to cry and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. Caroline was still talking in the background, telling her to be careful. He began to mumble something into her shoulder but she couldn't quite make it out. Suddenly his arm shot up to his face, covering his eyes as if a bright light had been shone directly into them. He pulled away from the hug, visably wincing in front of her.

''Damon!? What's wrong!?'' She almost couldn't breathe. She was so happy that he was responding but he was obviously in pain. He was trying to rub his eyes with the back of his arm.

''Damon?''

She grabbed hold of his forearm and lowered it so that she could now see his eyes. They were tightly closed, the veins around them clearly visable. He attempted to touch his face but Elena kept hold of his arm. Caroline followed Elena's gaze and her expression changed to shock.

''I don't understand what's going on. It looks like it hurts when his eyes go all vamp but it's not supposed to. He's not healing either. What the hell happened to him?'' Caroline said as Damon slumped forward and leaned against Elena. ''I think we should let him lay down or something while we work out what's going on.'' she added.

Elena nodded as she stroked his hair again. ''Can you get him to his room?''

Caroline nodded back and walked to Damon's side, grabbing one arm and hoisting him up slowly. Elena did the same on the other side and they slowly made their way up the stairs. Once they reached their destination, they laid him down on the bed carefully. He immediatley drifted off into a deep sleep and Elena climbed on the bed beside him, continuing to stroke his raven hair.

''What are we going to do?'' Caroline asked.

Elena mentally thanked god that her friend had been there to help. If it wasn't for her, Damon would most probably still be wandering around Mystic falls. She was the only one of her friends strong enough to control Damon and they were both lucky that she was the one who found him.

Elena looked up at her, as calm a face as she could muster. ''I think we need to call Bonnie.''

ooo what do you guys think is wrong with him? any suggestions on how you think the story should go are appreciated, please review if you've read it, even if it's just a little comment so that i know if anybody is reading. Hope you liked the first chapter, more to come very soon i promise :)


	2. Chapter 2

HI! So sorry that it took me two weeks to put up the second chapter, i've been on holiday :/ Anyways this is quite a long one so hopefully it will make up for that. In this chapter a lot more will become clear, and the third chapter should be up ASAP. Thanks to anyone who followed me on my first chapter/read it/reviewed, it means a lot :) Thanks guys, hope you enjoy this one! ;)

-TVD-

Damon's eyes shot open as he flung himself into a sitting position on the bed, letting out a cry of agony at the pain in his chest. He looked down, gasping for air as he noted the four stake wounds and his blood stained t-shirt. He could smell that most of it wasn't his own blood, and did in fact belong to a human. His head was pounding and he was aching all over, he panicked, confused at what had happened. He looked around himself in hopes of finding out where he was. It was his bedroom, his bed. How the hell had he gotten here?

He looked to his left and spotted two deep brown eyes staring back at him. It wasn't hard to tell who they belonged to. It was Elena. He glared at her, confusion written all over his face until a small movement near the door caught his eye. He looked up, only to see Caroline staring back. Was there some sort of freaky party going on in his room that he didn't know about?

He was almost suffocated as somebody's arms wrapped tightly around him.

''Oh my god! Damon are you okay?'' Elena rested her head on his shoulder trying her best not to touch his wounds, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. He froze for a moment before awkwardly returning the embrace. Her heart beat seemed to be even louder in his head than usual and his eyes fell upon her neck as he stared at the pulse beneath without realising. He forgot where he was and at that moment he wanted nothing else than to sink his teeth into her skin...

''Damon!'' Caroline was now beside the bed, grabbing hold of Elena and yanking her backwards. She almost dragged Elena to the other side of the room and glared at him with a mixture of shock and confusion. The commotion snapped him out of whatever trance he was in and he lifted his hands to his eyes, rubbing them in an attempt to soothe the stinging sensation around them.

Elena stared at Caroline, unsure why her actions were necessary. She glanced at Damon who seemed to be in pain again, wincing when he touched his eyes.

Caroline turned around to face her. ''Sorry Elena, but you never saw his face. He was going all vamp on you again.'' she directed her gaze back to him. ''I don't get it, i thought he was the 'controlled' one.'' she was staring at Damon as if the answer to what was wrong with him would just appear if she tried hard enough.

Elena stepped in front of her and began walking back towards him. ''He normally is, whatever is wrong with him is effecting his seft control.'' she stopped beside the bed and stared at Damon who was still rubbing his eyes. ''I thought he was getting better...obviously not. When is Bonnie getting here?'' she asked, before sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching a hand out to touch him.

He jerked away as her hand touched his shoulder and was stood up before she could blink. She stared at him in shock, unable to move. ''Damon?'' he still hadn't said anything since he'd woken up and it was really starting to worry Elena. Suddenly he fell to his knees, lifting his hands to his head and gripping his hair tightly; his face scrunching up in pain as he screamed in agony.

''Damon!?'' Elena had crawled over to his side of the bed, her eyes filling with water as she stared at Damon who was in obvious pain. She wanted to help him but there was nothing she could do.

Suddenly he stopped and let go of his hair, standing up again with an expressionless face. He looked down at Elena and a darkness washed over his eyes, causing her to instinctively crawl backwards and get off the bed. She turned around in order to run back to Caroline but he was already in front of her before she could even blink. Elena stopped dead in her tracks, unable to move as he glared at her.

Damon reached out and was just about to grab hold of Elena's arm when Caroline stepped in between them. His facial expression quickly changed to anger and he grabbed hold of her, flinging her across the room and into the wall opposite. Elena stepped back and looked at Caroline who was getting up off the floor and glaring at Damon like she was about to rip his head off. Damon wasn't paying attention to her but had instead directed his gaze back to Elena.

''Elena get away from him!'' Caroline shouted as she ran at full speed, pushing him up against the wall. Elena ran out of the room and down the stairs until she was in front of the door. She could hear various things being destroyed as they fought upstairs, then there was a gush of wind as Damon blurred in front of her again. He was about to grab hold of her when Caroline ran up from behind and yanked him backwards, taking him down to the basement at vamp speed and locking him in the small room. Elena stood still in shock, unsure of exactly where they'd disapeared to until she heard the sound of a door lock downstairs.

She followed the noises and was met by Caroline who was staring through the metal bars in the door that led to the small cell Damon was now locked inside. Elena quickly moved beside Caroline so she could see him. He was sat up against the opposite wall, staring back at them as he touched his wounds again. He'd obviously forgotten about them whilst fighting, but now they seemed to be hurting him judging by his pained expression.

''It's like he keeps switching from normal to totally off the rails. All i did was step in between you both and he threw me at the freaking wall!'' Caroline said as she tidied up her now ruffled hair. Elena looked back inside the room and began talking to Damon. He looked just as confused as before.

''Damon...look at me.'' he lifted his face so that he was looking directly at her. ''Say something.'' he stared at her for a few minutes and then opened his mouth to speak.

''I don't understand what's happening...'' he frowned and looked around. ''How did i get here? we were in my room...and before that i was outside...what the hell is going on?'' he stared at her again as if expecting answers. She wanted to run through the door and give him a hug. She'd never seen him look so vunerable before. He was obviously just as confused as them. At least he was talking now.

''Wait...are you telling us you don't remember what just happened? you attacking Caroline...you don't remember any of that?''

He stood up and swayed on his feet, wincing at the pain in his chest. ''Attacking barbie? why...ugh, what the hell is going on!?'' he raised his voice, visably getting more and more irritated by the second.

''Look...just calm down. Can you rememeber anything from the night Caroline found you?''

He looked down at his stake wounds. ''I...i can just remember being outside...and seeing you in the doorway..then being in my room. Everythings blank from there.''

He looked exhausted and sat back down on the floor again, putting his hands on his face. ''Why am i so fucking hungry!'' he shouted into his fists. ''And i've obviously killed something so why the hell haven't i healed already?''

Caroline disapeared upstairs and returned a few minutes later with a glass of blood before resting it between the metal bars on the door.

''Here.'' she nudged the glass forward slightly and Damon looked up ''You almost took a bite out of Elena, better drink this in case im not there to stop you next time.'' he scowled at her comment and was in front of the door in a blink of an eye, taking the glass and downing the content in one.

Caroline watched and chuckled ''Woah, slow down.''

He looked slightly shocked as he placed the glass back down, staring at it for a moment. ''Great. I'm turning into Stefan.'' He looked up at them again. ''If i start getting all broody, _please_ stake me.''

Elena rolled her eyes, even in a crisis he couldn't refrain from being his sarcastic self. Caroline sped off to get him another glass when there was a knock at the door.

''That will be Bonnie. I'll get it.'' Elena disappeared off up the stairs as Caroline came back and gave him the glass. He took it off of her and sat back down on the floor, leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes. He'd been asleep atleast 5 hours and he was still exhausted.

Elena came back down to the basement with Bonnie, chatting about everything that had happened. Bonnie looked inside the locked room to see a dishevelled looking Damon. He spoke with his eyes closed.

''Oh great, Sabrina the teenage witch has come to the rescue.'' he mumbled, taking another mouthful of blood.

She sighed and turned around, ignoring him. ''Okay, if you want me to figure out what's wrong with him i'll need to know everything.'' They walked upstairs, leaving Damon in the locked room.

-tvd-

Bonnie had spent the last half an hour searching her grimoirs for some kind of explanation. She recalled seeing something written down that sounded familiar to whatever was wrong with Damon. She flicked through the pages of the book, skimming the pages quickly so as to not waste time. She stopped on a page that looked promising.

Caroline and Elena studied her carefully, attempting to read the upside down writing.

''What does it say? Does it say what's wrong with him?'' Elena asked, staring at Bonnie who seemed to be lost in thought.

Bonnie didn't answer, but instead asked her own question. ''Has he had any headaches?'' she asked emotionlessly. It was obvious to Elena that she was only helping to please her, and not because she wanted to help Damon.

Elena looked at Caroline and furrowed her brows, thinking about Bonnies question. Her eyes suddenly widened. ''Yeah, i think he has, today he practically colapsed on the floor and was almost ripping his hair out. It looked the same as when you do that witch thing...'' Elena looked back at Bonnie as she nodded, continuing to read. Elena was about to ask another question before Bonnie beat her to it.

''And his wounds won't heal at all? Even after drinking blood?''

Elena nodded again as Bonnie got back to reading.

''And he was delerious when you found him?'' she asked.

Caroline nodded ''He didn't even know where he was, and he was fighting me. I pretty much had to drag him here.'' Bonnie nodded again and got back to reading, it irritated Elena as they seemed to be getting nowhere.

''Do you know what's wrong with him?'' Elena asked, when her paitence finally wore thin.

Bonnie looked up from the book and sighed. ''I think i do, but if im right then it's not good news. This isn't something i can just fix.''

Elena stared at her, frowning. ''What do you mean?''

''It's out of my league. I mean, there are counter spells i can try but i don't know if they'll work.'' she replied glancing at Caroline and then back to Elena.

''What's out of your league? what's wrong with him?''

Bonnie sighed again. ''Somebody's controlling his mind Elena. Right now it's on and off, one minute he's himself...the next he's not. When he goes off the rails like that, it's somebody else making him act that way. He has no idea what he's doing. Whoever is doing this is very powerful, they'd have to be a pretty good witch or an origional to be able to keep it going even this long. And this isn't even the worse of it. I don't know about you, but my money's on Klaus.''

Elena stared at Bonnie as she took in her words. _Controlling his mind, Not even the worse of it, Klaus..._Why did everything always come back to him? He already has Stefan! Now he's controlling Damon too...

''Why?'' was all Elena asked.

Bonnie frowned at her, knowing what she meant. ''Why else? Klaus wants a Doppleganger. He's already managed to get one Salvatore brother away from you, but Damon's still here. He knows Damon will do anything to stop him getting to you, so by doing it this way theres absolutley no risk for him at all and he get's to mess with you all at the same time. He's going to get Damon to deliver you to him. That's my guess anyway. Klaus is the only origional with a big enough motive to do something like this.''

''So...So what now?'' she looked up at Bonnie and gulped. ''What about Damon? What do we do now?''

''Even though Klaus is controlling Damon's mind, it drains energy from both of them. Klaus can handle it, because he's an Origional. Damon, on the other hand is just a normal vampire. The connection is draining so much energy from him that any energy he has left goes to keeping him from slowly starving. Hence why he's so hungry. That's probably why he was covered in blood when you found him, his body is forcing him to drink as much blood as he can. The blood is keeping his energy up but there isn't enough to heal him aswell. If you want his wounds to heal, try and give him as much blood as you can. Just don't let him out of that room anymore. It's not safe.''

Elena grabbed Bonnie's grimoire and read it for herself, in order to attempt to understand it. Caroline stared at them both.

''I gave him two glasses earlier...''

''He needs more than that.'' Bonnie repllied.

''What do you mean he's not safe Bonnie?'' Elena asked.

''I told you before, this mind controlling thing is only in it's first stage. One second he's himself, the next he's not. If you let him out he could snap like that-'' she clicked her fingers ''and do whatever Klaus is making him do. So don't let him out of there, he's dangerous. I'm going to do some more research on this at home, see if there's anything i can do to counteract Klaus.'' Bonnie shut her book and stood up, nodding at them both then making her way to the door. ''I'll see you guys soon.''

''Yeah, cya Bonnie.'' Caroline got up and shut the door after her, turning to Elena with a worried expression on her face.

-TVD-

(Sorry if anybody didn't get that last bit, if you want me to explain it a bit more to you then just ask, i almost didn't get it and i was writing it. I know what i mean in my head, just don't know if it's come across properley in the story..anyways ask me if you don't get it :) Was quite a long chapter this one, i know, i just couldn't find the right place to stop it. Hope you all enjoyed it, i should have the next chapter up soon, Please review if you can! :} I'd love to hear what you liked/disliked etc. Again, so sorry if you read my first chapter and then didn't get the next one until two weeks later, i've been on holiday :)

Thanks guys, hope you liked it :D


End file.
